A known connector described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,684,200, comprises, a conductive shell surrounding an insulative body, a conductive contact surrounded by the insulative body, a mounting terminal on the contact, a base surrounding the shell, and mounting posts projecting from the base. A mating portion of the shell projects from the base. The mating portion is for mated coupling with an electrical connector that is terminated to an electrical cable. The terminal and the mounting posts connect to a circuit board. The mounting posts connect the base of the connector to a conductive ground path of the circuit board. One of the drawbacks of the known connector is that radio frequency interference, RFI, can induce a voltage in a signal contact of the connector.
A connector described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,062,811, comprises, a conductive shell, capacitor elements against the shell, and a conductive clip engaging the capacitor elements and extending to mounting posts projecting from a housing surrounding the shell.